Nathan Hall
Nathan Hall '''(born '''Nathan Jett Hall) is the vice principal at Greensville High School in North Carolina. He is best known for being socially inept, kind, intelligent and extremely hard to befriend, due to his lack of social skill. Early Life Nathan was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Theresa Hall '''(née Moore) and 'William Hall '''on June 19th, 1984. He has two older siblings, '''Derrick Todd Hall '(37) and 'Cynthia Lori Hall '(34). Theresa and William met both respectively at age 3 and 5. Their parents were next door neighbors and close friends, causing the two kids to often end up playing with each other. When Theresa turned 6, her whole family moved, ripping her away from the hold of her now best friend, William. They were both young, so they quickly forgot about each other. Will inherited his own father's financial services company, '''Hall & fils. Needless to say, he never lacked anything. Now age 21, you could imagine his surprise when he met a familiar face in the streets of busy Philly; Theresa. She had decided to move there on her own. They spent as much time together as they could, catching up the time they had lost and also soon realizing how much they had in common and their feelings for one another. Their love story was somewhat rushed: they moved together after 3 months of courting, and on their one year anniversary, Will asked her to marry him. And on May 26th 1978, they tied the knot. Derrick was conceived out of wedlock, a little over a month before the wedding, which was very frowned upon back in the day. Luckily for the lovebirds, they were able to make it pass as a honeymoon pregnancy. Only two years later, they welcomed their first baby girl, Cynthia. Which makes Nathan the youngest one. Needless to say, he was teased a lot by his older siblings, the very few times he saw them. Derrick did out of love, but Cynthia did it out of spite. His parents made it very clear early on that they wanted Nathan to have a good, stable life, and by doing so they unvoluntarily troubled his little child mind. His childhood was always work work work. He remembers the countless hours he sat in the study room, looking out the window as his siblings played ball outside. Derrick and Cynthia had always been close, and although Cynthia genuinely doesn't enjoy her little brother's presence and way of being, Derrick just never knew how to approach him. He was usually shoo'd away by his mother, who'd say, "Nathan's working, honey, later". Except for the first two kids and the parents, they weren't what you'd call a tightly-knitted family. They did have (for the most part) love for one another, but were never very good at expressing it. Will and Theresa's way of expressing love to their children was by helping them work hard towards a financially stable and rich life. After finishing college, Derrick and Cynthia moved away to the Big Apple, pursuing their career and dreams (Derrick to manage the Hall & fils New York branch and Cynthia to become a forensic expert). Right now, they live together as roommates, their sibling bond still very strong. Although they bicker a lot because of Cynthia's rude nature, they always make up in less than a day. Cynthia is supposed to be moving into her own flat in a year from now. Under co. About Nathan Nathan has an awkward charm about him. His inability to maintain a conversation that doesn't revolve around school usually make him seem somewhat endearing to others, maybe even pity him. But what most people don't see is that Nathan is probably the smartest person they'll ever meet. For most of his life, all Nathan had was school work, so he left with straight A's and got a Master's degree in Political Science at college. He soon realized this wasn't what he wanted, instead going back to his roots and studying to become a teacher. He taught history at Strawberry Mansion High School for a few years. He did love his job, but when he found out the position as vice principal in Greensville was open, he didn't hesitate to distance himself from his hometown and parents (like his siblings had done notably) and moved down to North Carolina. He worked alongside Eva Brewer (née Cardenas) for a while, until she got pregnant and left him to deal with the whole school. He's now an honorary principal, although he wishes to actually apply for the job, yet lacks the confidence to actually stand up and do it. Nathan is very kind and sensitive, his door always open for students and teachers alike that would be in need. It's always a pleasure for him to lend a hand, but anything beyond that makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't like looking people in the eye, and he tries to keep a distance between them. The only two people he has let behind his defenses are Ryan Cady (his best friend, autoshop teacher at GHS) and Brandon Kelly (a student at GHS, who found him and helped him in his most vulnerable state). Mr. Hall is a very good listener, and he's a very caring person. The thing he loves most in life are his dogs: Camilla, Frodo and Winston. They are all strays, which he rescued or found in a time of need. Camilla was his first one. She was found on the side of the road, barely breathing and bloody, victim of a hit and run. Nathan rushed her to the vet after performing CPR and she was able to recover due to his heroic act. She's a very cautious dog and in that way, she reminds him of himself. He found Frodo, his second dog, at a local shelter and immediately fell in love with him. Frodo's a happy go-lucky dog, always making friends wherever he goes. He's usually everyone's favorite. Then there's Winston. As Nathan was driving home, he found Winston wandering alone by the side of the road, still on a leash. When he brought him to the police station, no one claimed the dog, so Nathan brought him. Winston is commonly referred to as Nathan's shadow: he follows him everywhere and requires to sleep in his bed every night, otherwise he'd cry for hours on end. The latest addition to the Hall family is Buster. Nathan adopted him from the shelter shortly after he got out of the hospital. He'd been meaning to widen his family, but was forcefully struck to his hospital bed. He wasn't exactly well welcomed by his "siblings", the only one who immediately took a liking to him was Frodo. Camilla was still mad at Nathan for "abandoning her" to nice his presence and Winston was very jealous of the attention Buster got for a while. As of now, the four dogs get along perfectly. All in all, Nathan has equal love for each of his pets, each of them being special in their own way. He cannot spend too much time away from them, and he's at his happiest when laying around, or on his morning jog with them. Mr. Hall also loves books and music. His preferences are always towards older works, without a particular reason. He's always found himself reading medieval novels or listening to oldies on his vintage turntable. He likes to escape his every day life with a good track or a delicious read. Nathan's favorite songs are Eye in the Sky 'by the Alan Parsons Project and 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps '''acoustic version by George Harrison. He could spend hours listening to these songs and other old classics. Mr. Hall is extremely prone to anxiety, his whole job being a somewhat stressful environment but he's also a perfectionnist, someone who puts a lot of pressure on themselves (probably due to his childhood). He's always hard at work, sometimes too hard, not listening to his own needs. You'll often find him asleep on a pile of paperwork, or still filing reports way past the school's closing hours. He tries to make time to at least eat, but his busy schedule doesn't permit him to do much. And he's so concerned by the welfare of the whole school and it's staff and students, he usually forgets his own. Appearance Nathan stands at 5'9.5" with short curly hair. His most notable feature besides his glasses and hair is his scruff, which he sometimes wears as a full beard. He gets in shape by jogging and walking his dogs. Although he's not muscly, he's well-built. His eyes seem to often change, making it hard to pinpoint their actual color. They usually vary from blue to green, with no real factor (mood, emotions). His true eye color is believed to be blue. Relationships '''Life in Philly Theresa Hall (FC: Andie Macdowell) Theresa loves Nathan and everyone of her children dearly, but was never good at showing it. She always thought of love as a vulnerability rather than a blessing, always guarded about her feelings even to her soulmate, William. Maybe that's where Nathan got his awkwardness from. She'd dot on him in discreet ways, making sure he ate his lunch by the study table and, as mothers do, buy him presents if he worked well, etc. She's not fond of human contact, which Nathan cruelly lacked during his childhood. He still holds a grudge against her and his father for preventing him for having a normal childhood. William Hall (FC: Bruce Willis) There's no one in the world who loves Nathan more than William does. He's so very proud of every little thing his youngest son does. He initially wanted him to have the company and was very disappointed by his harsh decline. More than ever, Will regrets forcing his children to work and study so hard, seeing as now they're all gone and have cut contact with him and Theresa. But he did it out of love, so that his sons and his daughter could live a stable life even after his departure. Derrick Hall (FC: Aaron Abrams) Nathan isn't really close to his older brother, Derrick, but the latter really wishes. He's tried multiple times to reach out to him, and has yet to be answered. Nathan doesn't personally hate Derrick, but he simply tries to avoid as much of his old life as possible, much more content in Greensville where no one knows his parents nor his siblings. Recently, they started talking again via email and to Nathan's surprise, he gets along somewhat well with his older brother. Derrick plans on visiting over the summer with his wife and kids. Cynthia Hall (FC: Anna Chlumsky) The only daughter and the baby boy of the family. Usually that'd sound good but not for the Halls. Cynthia never liked Nathan, she was always jealous of the attention he got from both of their parents and the love William had for him. Usually, she'd ignore him or subtly tease him. As she got older, the pranks were more cruel, more elaborate. To this day, she still doesn't talk to him. Although Nathan prefers to keep his family away, he can't help but admit he's saddened by the treatment his sister gave him. Life in Greensville Ryan Cady (FC: Jensen Ackles) Mr. Cady is the autoshop teacher at Greensville High, making Nathan his boss. They never cared much for each other, until they actually started paying attention to one another. Hall realized that behind Cady's harsh and sassy exterior, he's in reality a very nice and caring person himself. Whereas Cady saw Nathan as someone else than only his boss. Their bond only strengthen through the Thomas Warren case. Ryan was the one to take Nathan out for his first drink, which ended up in him also losing his virginity (yes, at age 31). Mr. Hall owes a lot to Ryan, he helps him feel a bit more comfortable with himself and the people around and he also aids him to open up. There's no one he trusts more than Ryan. Brandon Kelly (FC: Mitch Grassi) Brandon Kelly is a student at GHS. He's a lovely young man with big ambitions. He first came to Nathan's office regarding the school play, and it's as if he hasn't left since. In some ways, Nathan feels very responsible for Brandon, always asking him if he's alright and allowing him to spend his loose periods in his office, helping him fill out paperwork. Mr. Hall has helped Brandon at his lowest, and so did Brandon. They have this bizarre, intimate bond that simply cannot be described. Trivia Under co.